This invention relates generally to an electronic timing device for reminding an individual when medication is to be taken and affirming that action when done. Many mechanical and electrical pillboxes and timers have been suggested for reminding prescription users to take medication at proper intervals. Examples of such devices are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,853,182, 2,948,106, 3,474,617, 3,739,740, 4,034,757, and 4,084,415.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a portable, battery operated, electronically controlled timer that operates in conjunction with a medication dispenser to remind the user to take medication on a periodic basis.
It is another object of the invention to provide a medication dispenser and an electronic reminder that permits a wide variety of pill cycles to be utilized such as daily, alternating days or other non-daily routines.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a timer and dispenser that are especially adapted for use with birth control pills.